Saving Bella
by Drea-Alfa-Wolf
Summary: Jacob gets fed up with Bella being all isolated and decides to break her out of those habits.
1. Getting her out

**Jacob POV**

How can that bastard even think of leaving Bella? Why would anyone even want to leave such a beautiful girl? I'm still not sure if Bella has gotten over him. She has been so absentminded these days…or should I say months. She has been locked up in her room for far to long. She is even paler than normal. I'm really starting to get worried.

That's it, I can't stand it any longer! It's driving me crazy! I going to free Bella from herself….

**Bella POV**

_I was sitting in my room thinking of that sweet song He used to play for me. Why did he have to leave? I have asked myself the same question over and over. All he could think __of saying was; __**'This is for your own good.'**__ Leaving me here to rote in this gloomy town, while you're off touring the world without me!!!_

_Bella, get a hold of yourself! You are going to have to just find a way to get over him and move on. Move on?...What was I thinking? I would never forget what I had with Edward. Just thinking his name brings tears to my eyes. Good grief, girl! He's gone and isn't coming back!_

_I heard a noise outside my window. Is that him? Wait a minute, if it was him I wouldn't have heard him. It must be a stupid bird. I heard it again, except this time, the thing was much closer. I walk over to the window to see what it is. I looked out and saw nothing. Great! I'm losing my mind now! What could possibly go wrong now?!?_

_Just then, a dark figure jumped out of the shadows of the tree and landed on the window sill. It was way too big to be a bird. It looked like….JACOB?!?_

_I opened the window to let him in. He came in without saying a word. He just looked at me like I was some zombie. Well, I probably look like one because I haven't been out much. I should probably comb my hair, it must look like a mess._

_-_**Hi Bella! Thought I would just drop by**_._

_-__**Why didn't you just use the door?**__ I mean seriously, why go through my window?_

_**-**_**First of all, it's just so much cooler to come in a window. Second of all, it's like 11 pm and I didn't want to bother Charlie.**

_**-Okay…Why exactly are you here then?**_

_**-**_**I came to talk…**

_**-Do I really look like I'm in the mood right now?**_

**-Sorry Bells…I guess not. I'll just leave then**_**. **_

_Why would he come to talk and just leave like that? Something's up._

_**-Jake…You don't have to go.**_

**-Good.**

_**-But you do have to tell me what you came to talk about though.**_

**-Bella, you haven't been yourself lately. Ever since …**

**-**_**Don't say it! I don't want to hear his name or anything about him!**_

**-Sorry…****Anyways, I came to free you from this boring house.**

_**-You do know I'm not held against my **__**will, if that's what you're implying.**_

_**-**_**That's not what I meant…I came to save you from becoming a zombie permanently.**

_I laughed. I think that was the first time since…Stop thinking of that! You actually laughed. Maybe going with __Jake, wouldn't be that bad._

_**-Where to?**_

_Jacob just stood there, staring at me like I just did something extraordinary._

**-Are you serious? You're actually going to leave your room? Wow! **

**-**_**Shut up! I do go to school during the week, you know!**_

**-Well then…Did you want to go walk on the beach in LaPush?**

_**-That actually sounds nice.**_

_**-**_**Alright then! Are you driving or am I?**

_**-You drive.**_

_We went out the front door this time trying to make the least amount of noise possible. I got into my truck and Jacob pushed it out of the driveway. He jumped in and started it. The whole way neither of us talked. Jacob would turn to look at me every ten minutes or so__. He had a nervous look in his eyes, as if he was debating something. We finally got to the parking lot. It was completely deserted. Well of course, it's like 11:30 at night._

_We made our way to the spot where Jacob had told me those stories about the vampires. Just saying the word brought back memories of him. I stumbled on a rock. Thankfully Jake was there to catch me. We stood there for what felt like hours looking into each others eyes. I didn't see that nervous look anymore, it had been replaced by such tenderness and compassion. He lowered is head so that his lips were inches from mine. Before I knew it he closed is lips over mine and somehow I was actually kissing back. What would Edward think if he saw us together? What was even more interesting was the fact that I actually enjoyed this._

_Jacob pulled away slowly. There was so much love in his eyes. How could I not have seen this before? Jacob is my best friend, the person who understands me and who knows the most about me. This only made sense.__ Yet in a way, I felt like I was betraying Edward. He told me not to do anything stupid. At least he isn't here to see this…He would probably rip Jake limb from limb._

_Jake helped me walk, just in case I tripped again. He set me down on a flat rock. He sat down beside me and without thinking I slide my hand toward Jacob's but he pulled away._

_I gave him a puzzled look. His eyes looked so confused…I would do anything to know what was going on in his mind._

**-Bella…**

_**-What is it Jake?**_

**-I'm just…I don't think I can do this.**

_**-Do what?**_

**-Just a few months ago, you were with him and I don't think you're quite over him yet.**

_**-But he left me. Thanks to you, I can now get on with my life. Charlie will be thrilled to learn I'm actually getting out more. He's been bugging me about that recently.**_

**-That's great and ****all, but I still feel like I'm taking you away from him…Or that you still haven't truly accepted that he is gone. You're holding on to anything that reminds you of him and I know this might hurt you. I'm really sorry about this but someone had to tell you. I fell kind of…how can I say this…I feel like I'm only good enough when he's gone.**

_How was I supposed to answer that? He was right about holding on. Was I truly ready for another relationship? The question I should be asking is- do I truly believe he is gone or am I trying to bring him back by having a relationship with Jake? I have de__ep feelings for Jacob, but some part of me would not let me believe Edward would ever leave me. _

**-Bella…Do you believe he's gone?**

_**-I have no choice, now do I? I can't bring him back and you wouldn't want him back because you couldn't have me anymore.**_

_I moved in slowly, pressing ever so gently__ my lips over his. He tried to pull away but I pressed my whole body onto his. After that he just gave up to his instincts and kissed me back. I could feel that he was in need of a breath, so I pulled away. _

_Just as he took that breath, a single drop of water landed on my cheek. I looked up and saw that a storm was rolling in. Jacob looked at me and just shrugged his shoulders. He leaned in to kiss me again. I decided to just get up and walk back to the truck. He ran to catch up with me._

**-Bella…why did you stop?**

_**-There's a storm coming and I don't want to get caught in the rain.**_

**-Why not? It could be fun to dance in the rain.**

_**-You know I'm too clumsy to dance and even if I did, I would probably slip on a rock and hit my head with my luck.**_

**-Let's just get back to the truck then.**

_We got to the parking lot, climbed into my truck and drove off. During the car ride, I keep looking at Jacob, wondering if this would actually work. Jake cut the engine just as we were pulling into the driveway. I got out and started walking toward the front door. Jacob caught my arm just before I reached the handle._

**-Don't I get a kiss goodnight?**

_**-I don't think this actually counts as a date…and it's like 2:30 in the morning.**_

**-Fine then, be that way!**

_**-You shouldn't whine so much….You'll never get anything that way.**_

_I kissed him gently on the cheek and went inside. That night, I sleep like a rock. I dreamt that we were back in LaPush together, holding hands and looking out onto the water. Then, the storm came and the wind picked up. I heard a growl from behind us. Something jumped on Jacob…It was Edward!!_

_That's when I woke up, covered in sweat and panting heavily. Charlie came running into my room._

**-Bella, are you alright sweet heart? Did you have a nightmare?**

_**-I'm fine dad. How did you know I had a bad dream?**_

**-Well for one thing, you're covered in sweat and second, you screamed really loudly.**

_**-I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to wake you up.**_

_**-**_**'Night, Bella.**

_**-'Night**__**, Dad.**_


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know you can't wait for the next chapter. I know I should be done another chapter by now, but what you should know is that lately I've been preoccupied with school. I mean I'm only 15 going on 16! You will just have to be patient.**


End file.
